iCare
by iCam
Summary: When Sam shows up at her best friend's apartment at the crack of midnight with no explanation, Carly must take into account what has made her so upset...while trying to fend off the blond girl's emotionally distraught sexual advances. Cam.
1. iHurt

**The idea for this story just popped into my head one day, and kept nagging at me to write it down. I tried my best to ignore it, but ultimately failed. It's my first time ever writing something like this, so please don't flame me too harshly if it wasn't enjoyable! **

**(Also, this is a warning that this fic is a oneshot. The reason for this is because I haven't thought up anything else for this story except for this scene, nor do I intend to in the future. So this is basically all I'm writing. Sorry!)  
**

* * *

It was midnight when Carly got up from her desk chair and flicked off the desk light, having just finished some homework. It was quiet in the girl's dark room, save for the rhythmic noise of rain pelting her window. With a sigh, Carly walked across her room to look out at the Seattle skyline. As usual, a thunder storm was raging, the third one in less than a week. Sometimes Seattle was too gloomy for her tastes. With another sigh, she walked away from her window and sat against the foot of the bed, proceeding to take her shoes off. Once that was done, Carly slipped her fingers under her shirt, getting ready to remove it, when a soft knock on her door quickly made her stop.

"Spencer?!" Carly asked worriedly, wondering if it was him. Her brother was supposed to be staying at Socco's for the night, so Carly was really hoping that it was just him, coming back to retrieve a forgotten item. Instead, there was no response as the door creaked open slowly. Her heart beating in fear, Carly quickly stood up from her bed, getting ready to make a dash for the phone if it came to that. But it never did, because the intruder on the other side of the door, softly stepped into the room. A flash of lightning quickly illuminated the quest to be..

"Sam?" Carly asked, her voice a whisper.

"Yeah it's me," The familiar voice responded. There was a slight sniffle after the statement which made Carly cock her head.

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," Sam replied quietly as she walked over to her, obviously ignoring the first part of her friend's question. Carly was a bit confused until the blond girl sat down next to her on the bed....reeking of alcohol.

"Sam...are you drunk?" Carly asked hesitantly. Her friend just shook her head.

"No.." She replied quietly.

Carly just paused for a moment, extremely confused. But that was when it hit her. If Sam wasn't drunk, then the only reason she could smell of alcohol is because...

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Sam asked, confirming the brunette's thoughts. Ms. Puckett must have dipped into her stash of liquor.

"Of course," Carly replied softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I was just getting ready for bed."

"Thanks," Sam replied gratefully.

"Here, why don't you grab some pajamas.." Carly started to say as she stood up from the bed, only to be pulled back down by her friend's cool hand.

"No...stay..." Sam replied, lightly rubbing her best friend's hand with her thumb.

At first Carly was a bit confused, until Sam gently grasped her shoulders and pushed her back into the bed, before climbing over on top of her and reaching down to kiss her neck.

"Sam.." Carly spoke quietly, feeling her friend's body press against hers. "I don't think now is.."

"Shh.." Sam cooed, gently reaching under her best friend's shirt, and swiftly pulling it over her head. The shock of cool air was enough to make Carly shiver for a moment, before a soft warm weight returned against her chest. By now the brunette had realized Sam peeled off her own shirt and tossed it to the floor. They were now in their jeans and underwear.

"Sam...we can't.." Carly tried to say, as her best friend continued nibbling against her neck. Their chests were touching, and despite the fabric between them, the sensation sent little shocks of electricity through Carly's skin, furthering an increasing arousal. "Mm Sam..." Carly tried to protest once more, but was quickly losing her ability to speak.

"Carly.." Sam replied, starting to become lost in a drunk like whirlwind of passion. Without warning, the blond's hand snuck it's way down to Carly's lower extremities and began rubbing in soft gentle circles against the groove of her jeans.

"Oh..." Carly moaned, not expecting that. As her friend continued the gentle, yet precise movements on her covered womanhood, Carly was beginning to loose herself in the ecstasy of pleasure it was creating. But despite how good everything felt, Carly had but one sliver of rational thought left in her mind that was preventing her from going into full on sex mode. No matter how much she wanted to just give in and let Sam have her way with her, Carly knew there was something deeply wrong with this scenario that couldn't be fixed with a simple midnight booty call. Her friend was obviously upset, and letting this happen seemed so wrong.

"Uh..Carly..." Sam moaned, burying her face into the crook of her friend's neck, sucking and kissing as much of the soft warm skin as she could. While the blond's mouth worked on Carly's throat, her right hand seemed to have a life of it's own. The thin delicate fingers continued to reach down between the brunette girl's legs and rub small but firm circles over her friend's most pleasurable area, eliciting tiny incoherent moans from her throat.

"Mm..oh..um..." Carly's uncontrollable whimpers of pleasure increased Sam's lust tenfold. Without even taking her friend's bra off, Sam snaked her left hand under Carly's right cup, and began massaging the tip of the hardened nipple, all the while keeping the slow but steady pace with her other hand on the dark haired girl's center.

Carly could see that things were getting heated, more so then when her friend basically ripped off her shirt and got on top of her. But even though she knew she had to stop this, Carly couldn't help but give into a few more seconds as she arched her back and pressed her neck into Sam's hot inviting mouth. She also couldn't help but involuntarily buck her hips into her friend's hand, unintentionally giving the girl a wrong signal. Sam rightfully took Carly's movements as a means to continue further, so she instantly stopped rubbing circles against her friend's womanhood, and quickly dipped her hand into the front of Carly's jeans.

"Oh...Sam...please..." Carly moaned, finding it harder and harder to stop, especially when her best friend's finger managed to squirm through the layers of clothing and flick the most sensitive part on her body.

"That feel good...? Mmph........that.......feel good?" Sam's voice huskily asked, her hand continuing to massage Carly's heated and moistened clit.

"Yes...it does...but..." Carly had to pause her breathy statement as Sam continued to rub her slick nub, sending shock waves of pleasure with each stroke. Soon enough the blond was rubbing everything down there, and Carly was experiencing so much pleasure that she felt as though she was loosing her sight. Sam's fingertips were getting dangerously close to her entrance with each pet, and Carly knew she had to try and regain a sense of reality while she was still able to, especially since the girl on top of her had straddled her right leg and began pressing her own center against it, trying to get off on the movement.

The bed had started to squeak as Sam continued both the task of pleasuring the girl beneath her, as well as herself. Even though the both of them still had their pants and underwear on, the sexual tension was incredibly thick, and by the way Sam was moving, it was almost impossible to resist, but Carly had to.

"Please Sam!" She half groaned and moaned as she closed her eyes. "You have to....stop..." The brunette wasn't sure if she even said the last word or not, because Sam continued to thrust against her leg, trying very hard to create the friction that the blond so desperately wanted. "Sam!" Carly pleaded, trying to make her understand. She opened her eyes, expecting to see her best friend's hazy blue ones staring back, but instead, saw a mess of blond curls as the girl continued her lustful assault on her neck.

By now, it was almost as if the brunette was talking to a wall. A passionate, love making wall. Sam's ears weren't working as her desire filled body continued working on pleasuring the both of them.

"You've got to stop!" Carly gave out a harsh whisper, starting to feel nervous as she felt Sam's lips messily suck and kiss her neck as her friend's hips continued to rock back and forth against her. "This can't happen...not like this..." Carly moaned, trying to ignore the way Sam's hand was trying so hard to pleasure her. But as Carly waited for a response, she realized that her friend wasn't stopping. She wasn't even responding. By now, Sam had given up the suckling, as she buried her head into the crook of her friend's neck and actually began weeping. Hot tears began to replace the hot saliva on Carly's previously moistened neck. The thing that scared Carly most about all this though was that Sam wasn't only crying, but was still trying to make love to her while doing so. Sam's hips continued to straddle and grind against Carly's right leg, as her hand rubbed quick circles along her friend's clit. During the entire time, Sam kept her face hidden from Carly's view as she started sobbing into the girl's neck harder. Something was slowly being disconnected from the blond in the most upsetting way, and Carly realized she had let this get too far.

"Stop Sam stop!" Carly pleaded, her pleasure slowly dying despite the sexual touches she was receiving as she realized her best friend was having an emotional breakdown on her, and was trying to cover it up with sex. "Please!" Carly's voice squeaked out.

At that moment, as if something finally clicked, Sam completely paused her movements. She then slowly pulled her hand from her best friend's pants, before sitting up and locking eyes with the girl beneath her. She had no problem continuing, or at least a very primitive part of her mind didn't, but something in Carly's tone finally registered with her. For whatever reason, her best friend underneath her wasn't liking what was happening, causing Sam's sex drive to instantly turn off.

Meanwhile, Carly just stared back up at Sam for a moment, realizing that her best friend's pupils were blackened with lust...and sadness.

"Stop?" The blond asked weakly with a sniffle. "Why?"

"Sam, you're scaring me.." Carly replied softly, looking up at her friend who had tears stains smudged around her cheeks. Sam only responded by putting an arm across her face and beginning to sob.

"Why can't I do anything right.." She cried, removing her arm and cupping her face in her hands.

Slowly, Carly sat up and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Shh...it's alright...it's ok.."

"Why am I so messed up...?" Sam choked out in between sobs. Carly frowned, realizing Sam's mother must have been spewing out insults in a drunken fit of rage, as that's what the woman did every time her best friend showed up at her apartment in the middle of the night.

"You're not messed up," Carly replied softly, stroking her best friend's hair with her hand as she held onto the blond girl in a warm embrace. Sam melted into the hug as she wrapped her arms around Carly and continued to cry softly into the crook of her best friend's neck.

"Yes I am....we're all messed up," Sam's muffled reply came slowly. Carly knew that by 'we' her best friend meant her incredibly screwed up family. Still, as screwed up as the Pucketts were, Carly had to admit Sam was the only thing right.

"No you're not Sam.....you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Carly replied softly. At this, Sam pulled her head from her friend's shoulder and stared back at her. Carly was relieved to see the distant expression gone from her friend's eyes. Instead, it was replaced with much more emotion. Sam continued to stare back at her, letting off a sniffle. It was obvious she was appreciative of what her best friend said, but she was still in too much emotional turmoil to really reply.

"Here," Carly spoke gently, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulder. "Lay down," She slowly pulled the distressed girl off her lap, and down next to her, all the while never breaking eye contact. Sam stared back at her with the most genuine and loving expression she could ever see, unlike the blank one her friend had on but a few short minutes ago as they were 'making love'. Actually, Carly quickly shook her mental head at that thought. What happened a few minutes ago wasn't love making. It was her best friend's way for dealing with family problems. Whenever Sam got really upset about something, she always tried to find another outlet for her emotions. Unfortunately, this time it was sex, and Carly realized masking the problem with a random act of lust was something Sam didn't need right now. What the girl needed was a true friend...a true love. Someone who wouldn't take advantage of her vulnerability, and could calm the hurricane in her mind. With this thought, Carly looked back over at Sam, and realized her friend's heavy lidded eyes were half closed. The blond was breathing raggedly, a result of the crying and strenuous sexual activity.

Deciding to make her friend more relaxed, Carly sat back up, and reached over to unbutton her jeans.

"What...?" Sam asked tiredly, slowly opening her eyes back up as she felt the soft movement.

"Shh....I'm just getting us ready for bed," Carly replied, crawling off the mattress and standing up to tug lightly on her best friend's pants. Sam just watched curiously in the dark, lifting her hips when necessary to help Carly remove the article of clothing. Once it was off, Sam gave a slight whimper at the cool sensation of the room as the air flowed around her exposed legs. Meanwhile, the brunette placed the pair of jeans over on her computer desk, before reaching down to unbutton her own.

Sam lazily rolled onto her side and propped her head up in her hand as she watched her. Despite how messed up she was feeling, she couldn't help but crack a small smirk as Carly slowly walked back over in just her bra and underwear. "You sure....you're not coming onto me?"

Carly looked back over at Sam with a playful expression. "No!" She laughed, crawling back into bed, clad only in her underwear. Sam rolled onto her back as she felt Carly's smooth, and slightly sweaty body settle down on the mattress next to her. Both girls were aware of the aroused states their bodies had been in, especially considering the fact they were lying next to each other, skin to skin, but the both of them could see that now was not the time. Carly knew that what Sam needed right now was comfort, not sex.

Once settled in, the brunette reached for her covers at the foot of the bed and gently pulled them up and over the both of them. Sam sighed, closing her eyes as she felt the heavy soft material start capturing the warmth around her shocked and cooled body. Although, the blond couldn't help but open her eyes when she felt her best friend snake a limb around her mid section.

"You alright?" Carly's voice asked softly, each word emanating a sense of peace and comfort. Sam couldn't help but smile warmly at her as she turned onto her side and wrapped her arms around her in response. Carly let out a deep sigh of contentment as she felt her best friend rest her head against the left side of her chest, figuring that was Sam's way of answering her question. Although the brunette was surprised when her friend continued to speak...as brief as it was.

"Yeah Carls...I'm always alright with you," And with that, Sam slipped into a content sleep, happy that she was with someone who truly cared for her.

Carly just closed her eyes and smiled. "_Me too Sam, me too.._"

* * *

**I hope someone out there enjoyed it! I'm a Cam fan, so I thought this was a cute idea. Please review and tell me what you thought of the story! (....and if I should ever attempt writing something like this again!)  
**


	2. iLove: Revised

**Chapter Two: iLove: Revised Edition (With new part to author's note)  
**

**I didn't really like how I started this chapter out, so I deleted it until I could figure out a slightly better opening scene. I was mostly just focusing on the more mature aspects of the story, but I saw how many people liked the kind of vague 'storyline' I set up in chapter one. I decided to give a setup in this chapter, as opposed to jumping right into the sex. ****Anyways, so I said I wasn't going to continue from chapter one, but I really decided I needed a follow up! Sam was doing all the work last chapter, so now I think it's Carly's turn. If you enjoy passionate sex scenes, this chapter is for you! (I still can't believe I'm writing this..)**

**And finally, please please PLEASE review if you enjoyed this chapter as well! I really want to hear what you guys thought about this! Anonymous reviews are welcome as well! (I understand the type of secrecy one wants to have when reading M rated fics! I'd just die if anyone knew I wrote this! So I don't mind if you want to leave an unsigned review! All are welcome!)  
**

* * *

The sun was starting to peak over the Seattle skyline, letting off a hazy yellow ray of sunlight which leaked into a certain bedroom's window.

"Mm.." Carly sighed, when the ray of light came into contact with her eyelids. After a few seconds of the slight annoyance shining against her struggling eyes, the brunette finally gave up the battle and slowly opened them. It took her sight a few minutes to adjust, but soon enough she was able to glance around the room. Everything was pretty normal...except for the drafty breeze in her room. Carly slowly looked down to see that her blanket was shuffled down around her waist, revealing that she wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oh!" Carly murmured, a bit shocked and embarrassed as she tried to pull up the blanket to cover her light pink bra. She was quite confused at why she was in only her underwear, because she never slept in just that unless....

A soft sigh to her left quickly detracted Carly out of her thoughts, making her jump in surprise. That was when she realized Sam was laying next to her. The blond was also in her underwear, snuggling up to her. That was when all the memories of the previous night came back.

"That's right.." Carly said softly, looking over at her friend and pushing a random strand of blond hair out of the sleeping girl's eyes. "Last night we....well..." Her voice trailed off, not really knowing what to call it. With a small sigh, Carly continued to gaze at Sam. The blond girl was pretty smushed up next to her, her back rising up and down with each soft but steady breath. That was when Carly realized her friend had a black bra on. _"Dang that's sexy...."_ Carly thought, admiring the contrast of dark with her friend's light hair, before widening her eyes and shaking her head. _"No! No! Can't think like that, not right now,"_ The brunette harshly berated her thoughts, having to remind herself what took place last night. Carly quickly sat up, not caring about covering her torso with the blanket anymore, and gave a quick slap to both of her cheeks to get rid of any sexual thoughts. _"Gotta be a friend for Sam, gotta make sure she's ok,"_ Carly confirmed with a nod of the head, before softly removing the blanket from her legs and scrambling off the mattress. The slight movement made the blond mumble a bit, but she continued to sleep. Carly looked down at her, and rearranged the blankets back over the girl before walking across the room.

"But before I do anything.." Carly spoke to herself quietly, walking to her dresser with her arms crossed over her bare stomach. "I gotta shower," She murmured, realizing Sam had made her pretty hot last night, despite the depressing atmosphere. After quickly rifling through some clothes, she found an outfit suitable for the day. Just as Carly was about to go to the bathroom in her room, her foot stepped on something soft. She looked down and saw that it was Sam's shirt and pants, having been tossed onto her floor hours ago.

Clutching her own clothes, Carly bent down and picked up the rest of Sam's and sighed as she held them up. They reeked of liquor, making the brunette frown at this. She then slowly walked over to her hamper and placed her friend's clothing in it. _"Sam can borrow something of mine while I wash these..."_ Carly thought, wanting to remove any sort of trigger that would send Sam's thoughts back to her unappreciative mother.

After giving her room a quick cleanup, Carly left for the shower. Time passed when she finally returned. Unsurprisingly, Sam was still dead asleep, now completely sprawled out on her stomach, enjoying the width of the mattress. Carly couldn't help but pause as she took in the scene of her friend's half naked back rising up and down. There was just something so beautiful in the way the curve of her shoulder blades meshed into the perfect alignment of her backbone. Sam's back was as smooth as porcelain, and almost looked too fragile to touch, something very odd for a girl who was all about strength and muscle. And unlike before, Carly wasn't simply thinking sexually about her friend's body, but was actually admiring it.

With a small sigh of appreciation, Carly unwillingly broke her stare fest and walked over to her computer desk and sat down, before picking up the phone. After dialing a number, she waiting for the other end to pick up. It finally did.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spencer," Carly greeted her brother.

"Hey kiddo! Everything alright?"

"Yup, no problems," Carly nodded with a smile.

"That's good! I still don't like leaving you alone you know," Spencer replied truthfully.

Carly just sighed and laughed. "I know."

"So......did you throw any crazy parties while I was gone?" Spencer asked with a humorous tone.

"No! I just did my homework," Carly answered truthfully.

"L-A-M-E!" Spencer's voice laughed on the other end.

Carly couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully. Spencer was probably the only guardian in the world who would have liked to hear about a secret party thrown in his absence. With one last chuckle, Carly took a deep breath and continued to talk. "There was no party but....Sam _did_ come over," She spoke hesitantly, not wanting to lie about company, but not wanting to tell him the whole truth either. So far she had kept her brother out of her love life, especially with Sam. It wasn't that she was scared he wouldn't accept it, as she knew he would. It was just that she was not ready to be public about it. Either way, Carly knew her brother would have no hard feelings about it when she felt it was time for him to know the truth. But as of right now, she and Sam agreed they both weren't ready.

"Oh, that's cool," Spencer replied, glad Sam was there so his sister wasn't alone.

"Yeah..." Carly responded hesitantly.

Spencer picked up on the tone of his sister's voice right away and frowned. "Hey, what's wrong? You have a fight with her?" He asked, concerned.

"No, not at all!" Carly quickly assured him. "It's just that she...well, she was sort of upset when she came over."

"Upset? How so?"

Carly looked over her shoulder to check if her friend was still sleeping. She was. Deciding the coast was clear, Carly turned back around and softly whispered into the phone. "Her mother was drinking again."

"Oh," Spencer replied sullenly. He knew about Sam's current condition at home as well. That's why he let her stay over at his apartment whenever she needed to.

"Yeah, I think her mom was insulting her and stuff again. She was really...." Carly paused for a moment, her mind drifting back to the sexual acts her friend tried to perform on her, only to be replaced with the image of the girl weeping. "...hurt," The brunette finished.

"Man," Spencer sighed, feeling badly. Sam was practically a part of his family, even more so than what he knew about her relationship with Carly. Either way, he cared for her, and hated when her mother took to the liquor bottle instead of trying to be a good parent.

"So I was thinking, could I take Sam out for a day of fun?"

"Of course," Spencer laughed. "You can use my credit card, it's in my wallet on the coffee table."

"Thanks Spencer, really," Carly smiled.

"Just don't forget to call me every four hours! If you even miss one phone call, the cops will be scanning Seattle for you guys!" Spencer laughed.

"Yeah yeah, four hours, got it Officer Shay," Carly smiled.

"That's Sergeant Shay to you missy!"

"Sergeant Shay!" Carly corrected herself with a laugh.

"Now you girls take care of yourselves. Give Sam a good time,"

"I will," Carly smiled. And with that the two siblings said their good byes and hung up.

As if right on time, Sam let out a small moan, before rolling onto her back. Carly looked over and saw she was waking up. After quickly getting up from her desk chair, she made her way back over to her bed and crawled on. Sam was still trying to wake up as Carly laid down on her side next to her friend, propping her head up in one hand.

"Hey," Carly said softly, lightly brushing the side of Sam's cheek with the back of her pointer. Upon this touch, the blond slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her best friend.

"Carly?" Her voice came out quiet and weak, signaling she was coming out of a deep sleep.

"Yup, it's me," Carly gave a gentle chuckle, watching as Sam blinked out the fogginess from her vision. "How are you feeling?"

Sam considered the question for a moment before looking down and realizing she wasn't wearing a shirt. "Naked. You?"

Carly couldn't help but laugh at her friend's blunt answer. "I'm fine. Do you remember anything from last night?" She asked, mentally smacking her head as she realized that was a stupid question.

Sam just lazily stared back at her, letting off a sigh. "Yeah," She replied, sadness obviously in her tone. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For kinda..." Sam averted her eyes for a moment, feeling guilty. "...molesting you."

Carly paused for a second to stare at the girl before she let off a small giggle. Sam looked up with a confused expression as she waited for her best friend to speak. "Sam, for someone to be _molested_, they would have to not want to participate in the act."

"Well, you seemed pretty bent on stopping it.." Sam replied quietly.

"Because you were upset! Not because I didn't want it because.....believe me, I wanted it," Carly nodded.

"Oh," Sam replied hesitantly, still looking away. A small smile then formed on her lips before she looked back up at her best friend. "You have a better willpower than I Shay."

"I'll say," Carly replied with a smile, before leaning over and placing a small kiss on her friend's lips. When she pulled away, Sam just smiled at her. "So....let's do something today!" Carly added cheerfully, sitting up and looking down at her friend.

"Uh, what?" Sam asked, sitting up as well, not caring that she was only in her bra.

"Let's do something!" Carly repeated. "Anything! Let's just go and have some fun!"

Sam stared at her for a moment, before realizing what her best friend was trying to do. She was trying to make her forget about the situation with her mother. The blond couldn't help but smile, glad that Carly was there to cheer her up. "Alright, let's do something!" Sam laughed.

* * *

After the girls were both showered and properly dressed, Carly took it upon herself to lift Sam's spirits up, and took the girl out for a relaxing day in Seattle. All of the previous emotional trauma was forgotten about. They watched movies, went to an amusement park, played in an arcade, and even watched a street monkey perform. Of course out of everything, Sam admitted her favorite activity of the day was watching the monkey act. Carly wasn't surprised. Either way, the brunette successfully made her best friend feel better about herself.

* * *

Night was now covering the city, as Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch with their feet propped up on the small coffee table at the Shay apartment, lazily watching another movie and eating snacks. Spencer was still over at Socco's for the weekend, so the apartment was pretty quiet. The two girls were exhausted, but in a good way.

"Carly?" Sam broke the silence.

"Mhm?" She looked over at her.

"Thanks for..ya know, everything," The blond smiled at her friend.

"Of course," Carly laughed. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," Sam nodded. "Even when I puked after riding the roller coaster," She laughed heartily, reaching into a bowl of popcorn and munching onto it for effect.

"Eh well, puking isn't my definition of a good time, but I'm glad you enjoyed it," Carly smiled, reaching into the popcorn bowl on her friend's lap. Of course Sam, being the ravenous monster she was, had already been reaching in for another handful, despite her mouth being full, and came into contact with Carly's hand.

"Oh sorry!" Carly quickly retracted her hand.

"No, go ahead," Sam held the bowl to her friend.

Carly looked at her for a moment before smiling and reaching in. When it came to food, Sam never took turns, except with her. "Thanks," She replied, taking out a handful and starting to chew.

Sam just nodded in response, before letting off a yawn and covering it with her free hand.

Carly noticed this as she continued to munch along her salty snack. She then snuck a quick glance over to the clock. "It's getting late," She then paused for a moment, not wanting to bring up the possibility of Sam thinking she wanted her to go home. "We should probably hit the sack." Carly finally finished.

Sam looked over at her with tired eyes and smiled. "Yeah, we should."

* * *

After cleaning up the living room, and locking up the apartment for the night, Carly and Sam went upstairs to get ready for sleep. They had already gotten into their pajamas and finished brushing their teeth in the bathroom and were now currently bundled up in bed, with the TV on for some white noise. Carly was laying on her back on the right side of the mattress, while Sam was on the left. Things were quiet as the day came to an end.

"Sam?" Carly asked, becoming the silence breaker this time.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking over at her.

"Did today...help?" The brunette asked hesitantly.

Sam paused for a moment, considering the question, before her lips curled up into a smile. "You have no idea how much..." She then leaned over onto her side and planted a soft and gentle kiss on her best friend's forehead, before laying back down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Carly smiled, turning onto her own side to wrap an arm around her best friend. Sam just curled into the movement, letting off a small sigh of comfort as she settled into her friend's embrace. Carly rested her chin against her friend's head as she started to stroke her hair. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"All because of you," Sam replied quietly, her whisper tickling Carly's neck. She then looked up at her best friend's face, and placed another small peck against the brunette's lips. Carly just closed her eyes for the brief moment, but opened them back up when Sam stopped, only to see the girl gazing at her with a very loving expression. Something warm started to fill Carly's chest as she looked at her best friend's face. There was something completely different in the girl's eyes than what was there the night before. What Sam had in her eyes that night was heartache, but this time, it was love.

"Sam you know I...care for you.." Carly spoke softly.

Sam couldn't help but let off the tiniest laugh. "Of course," She replied, before reaching up once more to place one last kiss against Carly's lips. Although this time, the brunette didn't just close her eyes and loose herself in the softness of her best friend's lips, but instead reciprocated.

Sam couldn't help but smile as she felt Carly's lips start moving along with hers. The two girls continued to gently kiss each other, trying to savor the moment. But as the kisses were starting to get a bit more intense, as Carly could feel Sam starting to try and part her lips with her tongue, she abruptly stopped and broke it off.

Confused, Sam opened her eyes and looked at her best friend with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure...you're feeling better..?" Carly asked, her breathing a bit heavier.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you cupcake?" Sam chuckled with a warm smile. Carly just smiled back, before slowly reaching over her friend and climbing on top of her. Sam just looked up, surprised for a second, before smiling back up at her friend.

"I want you to know how much I care," Carly spoke breathlessly, before leaning down and kissing Sam's neck and going back to her lips. The two girls moaned as they become lost in each other's mouths. Soon enough, they could feel that familiar heat starting to form in the pits of their stomach. After a few more minutes of making out, Carly finally sat up and looked down at Sam. She could tell that tonight was alright, that the girl was ok, as her best friend smiled up at her warmly. There was nothing else on the blond's mind. No family problems, no life troubles, just love. Carly knew she could take it further without hurting her.

Slowly and softly, Carly reached down and began to pull up Sam's shirt. Sam stayed quiet, lifting her arms to help her friend get it off. She wanted this to happen just as much as her friend did. Once that was done, Carly removed her own top before looking down at Sam once more. The girl was beautiful, and she wanted to pleasure her in every way. Carly then slowly unhooked her best friend's bra, and slid it off her body, without any retaliation from Sam. After tossing the article of clothing to the side, she gazed down at the blond's breasts. They were perfect, just like her.

Sam just watched as Carly stared at her chest for a moment. Normally she'd feel embarrassed for anyone to be looking at her like this, but Carly truly made everything feel alright. Sam then smiled as she watched her friend bend down and rest her cheek against her right breast, while starting to massage the left one with her hand. Sam closed her eyes, and let out a small moan at the movement. Carly wasn't going to rush this, and while it felt like torture, Sam enjoyed it. After finishing up the left one, Carly lifted her head and began to massage the right one. Sam kept her eyes closed as she felt both of her nipples turning into hard little beads at her friend's touch. Carly was making everything perfect before she..

"Oh...mmm..." Sam moaned, feeling a hot wet sensation capture one of her nipples. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see Carly gently suckling her chest, while massaging the other nipple with the tip of her finger. Sam realized that all of these feelings were starting to make the pit of her stomach throb, along with her womanhood. She could just tell she was wet down there. As Carly continued the loving assault on her friend's chest, Sam arched her back as she placed her hands into Carly's hair, twisting it around gently, showing off how aroused she was. Carly couldn't help but smile as she heard a throaty moan come from Sam's throat when she placed the nipple in between her teeth and softly flicked it with her tongue.

"This feels....soo...soo...good," Sam's voice came out in ragged breaths.

"I can...make it....feel better..." Carly replied, practically out of breath as well. Sam slowly opened her eyes and watched as Carly sat up, straddling her hips. The brunette then reached up and unclasped her own bra. Sam just gazed up lovingly at the half naked girl, taking in the sight of her breasts. But before she could reach up and do anything, Carly slowly lowered her torso back down against Sam's. The coolness of the air had already hardened Carly's nipples, so now both girl's were feeling aroused little nubs against each other flesh. Carly went back up to Sam's neck and started sucking passionately.

"Mm.." Sam moaned, feeling Carly's chest against her own. She was right...this was better. After a few more minutes of making out, and suckling, Sam's hips finally bucked of their own accord, having grown to a warm throb that needed friction.

Carly couldn't help but smile as she felt her best friend's pelvis push into her own. "Easy there," She spoke quietly to Sam, who was breathing heavily.

"I...I want you..." Sam moaned, her lust taking over her mouth. "I...need you.."

That was all Carly needed to hear. Slowly crawling down her best friend's legs, she proceeded to remove the blond's pajama bottoms. Once they were off, Carly was amazed to see how soaked her underwear was. As she worked on the last article of clothing, Sam just closed her eyes, waiting in intense anticipation for what was about to come. At first she felt the cool air against her womanhood, and then felt her legs being parted by Carly's soft and gentle hands.

"Oh..." Sam let out a moan as she opened her eyes, just in time to see her best friend dip her head in between her legs. Soon enough came the hot moisture, as Carly's tongue flicked out at her clit. "OH!" Sam tried her hardest not to buck violently at the action, for fear of smashing her friend's face.

Carly paused for a moment, and looked up at her. Sam's eyes were clenched tight, along with two fistfuls of sheets grasped in her hands. The brunette could tell she was trying hard not to jerk too much. "It's ok," Carly laughed sweetly. "I'll move with you."

"O-ok..." Sam replied worriedly, still a bit cautious at bucking too hard. But when Carly returned her mouth towards her friend's swollen clit, Sam couldn't help but let out the tiniest hip thrust. Just as Carly said, she moved along with the girl's hips. Soon enough, both Sam and Carly were moving in perfect sync. Carly's tongue continued to pleasure her friend's womanhood, while Sam continued to buck harder and harder. Everything felt so amazing, and Sam wished it wouldn't stop. But for a split second, it did.

"Huh?" Sam looked down between her legs and saw that Carly had momentarily stopped the licking, only to slip a finger in her entrance. "Oh! Carly!" Sam moaned, her head instantly laying back against the pillow as she thrusted in pleasure at the more prominent feeling. The brunette then slipped in another finger, while slowly crawling her way back up to Sam's face. By the way things were looking down there, Carly saw that her best friend was wet, swollen, and aroused enough to come pretty soon. While the brunette enjoyed pleasuring her friend from down there, she'd rather share the moment with Sam face to face. Keeping her fingers down between their bodies in Sam's entrance, Carly reached up and kissed the girl on the mouth.

Sam just let out another throaty moan. The feeling of her best friend's half naked body crawling up her own along with Carly's fingers working magic down there, was incredible. As Sam felt the delicate limbs stroke her insides, she messily kissed Carly back, trying to balance the lip contact with the sexual contact. Carly realized it was a bit too much for Sam to handle at the moment, as the blond's lower half was grinding against her fingers so hard, so Carly gave up the lip contact, and moved over and began kissing Sam's cheek, so her friend could breathe and focus on the pleasure. This went on for a few more moments. Carly continued to thrust her fingers in and out of her best friend's entrance, while Sam mewed and moaned the entire time, feeling pressure build. Soon enough, Carly felt Sam's opening getting smaller and smaller as her thrusts and breathing got more frantic.

"C-Carly, I'm gonna..."

"It's alright," Carly cooed. "Just hold onto me...and let it go."

Soon enough, Sam's body involuntarily listened to her best friend as her back arched up and her legs spread further. Her hips bucked off the bed, as her womanhood pressed hard into Carly's hand. Carly couldn't help but smile as she felt Sam's muscles start clenching her fingers in the most passionate way, pouring warm liquid against her fingertips as she held onto the girl's writhing body with her other arm.

"Ohhhhh.............Carls...." Sam let off a lustful moan as she hugged on tightly to her friend and continued to ride out her orgasm. The feeling of Carly's fingers moving inside her during this short but amazingly sensual moment was almost too much to handle. While the blond was almost lost in the passion, she couldn't help but notice that Carly held onto her the entire time throughout it. She felt the brunette's hand pressing gently into the arch of her back, holding up her body tight against hers. With each muscle contraction and hip buck, Sam's chest also rose up and down, meeting Carly's in the process. Sam wasn't aware enough to think completely straight, but was sure that this was the longest orgasm she had ever experienced, thanks to Carly's loving touches.

Meanwhile, Carly continued to thrust her fingers in and out of the increasingly slick opening, trying to keep the orgasm going as long as possible, as her friend's hips pressed against her rhythmically. After a little bit, Sam's body started calming down, and Carly could feel the girl lowering her hips to the mattress. But even though the majority of the orgasm was over, the brunette could still feel her friend's center twitching every few seconds. Carly continued to stroke it, earning a few mews from her best friend.

"Mm, uh..." Sam continued to enjoy the sensation of her friend rubbing her insides, as her orgasm slowly died out. And just as the sensations started going away, Carly started going slower and slower, until everything finally stopped. Sam opened her eyes, and looked up to see Carly smiling down at her. "God..." The blond moaned, breathing heavily.

"You alright there?" Carly asked lovingly as Sam gave a slow nod, too tired to talk.

"That was..." Sam paused to take a breath. "...amazing."

"I'll say," Carly smiled, as she slowly removed her hand from her friend's entrance. Sam let off a shiver of pleasure, not realizing the brunette's fingers were still in her. She then closed her eyes as she felt the tip of one of Carly's moistened fingers swipe slowly against her sexually engorged clit, before leading a wet trail up from her pelvis, to her abdomen, where Carly finally removed the contact and placed her fingers in her mouth, sucking them clean.

Sam just stared up at her, breathing so heavily. The sight of Carly licking her fluids off her fingers was almost enough to send her into another orgasm, but Sam realized she was really tired, and could barely move.

When Carly was done cleaning off her hand, she sat up and slowly rolled herself off of her best friend and laid down next to her. "You know.." She stated slowly as Sam looked over at her. "You're really cute in the middle of sex," She laughed, brushing one of Sam's sweat matted bangs off of her forehead.

"Am I?" Sam asked with a breathy laugh. "Well let's just see how cute _you_ get," Mustering up all the strength she had left, Sam rolled over on top of Carly and started kissing her.

Carly couldn't help but moan at the sensation of her friend's wet womanhood coming into contact with her abdomen before shuffling down over her pajama bottoms. Meanwhile, Sam continued kissing and nibbling on Carly's neck as she reached down between their bodies and snaked a hand into her friend's pants, before starting to rub Carly's clit. The brunette's eyes snapped open as she felt the amazing pleasure come from below. But as Sam continued stroking her, Carly felt her friend sort of lazily collapse on top of her. The blond was no longer sucking or kissing, but was breathing heavily past her shoulder as she continued the slow movements against Carly's center. It was obvious Sam was exhausted, and Carly didn't want to completely drain her. After all, this whole day was for her. With this thought, Carly gently reached down between their bodies, and stopped Sam's hand from moving.

"It's alright Sam..." Carly responded gently, slowly removing her friend's finger from her pants. "You don't have to do this now. Tonight was all about you."

Sam sat up and looked at her curiously for a moment before smiling and grabbing the blanket behind her to drape it over themselves. She then laid back down on top of Carly, wrapped her arms around her, and rested her head against Carly's left breast. "Thank you," She responded softly, as she felt her best friend's hand start to stroke her exposed back under the blanket. She knew that Carly could see she was extremely tired, and was grateful of her friend's consideration.

"No problem," Carly replied, feeling the blond's hot breath against her chest. "I love you."

"Love you too...cupcake.." Sam softly murmured, closing her eyes as she laid on top of her best friend, feeling Carly's torso rise up and down with each breath. Soon enough, both girls began to drift into dreamland by feeling each other's heartbeats against their chests.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! While it's a smutty fic, I tried my best to make it...not so smutty? I don't know haha. I just really wanted to show off Carly and Sam's love for each other...while having hot sex. I hope someone out there understands that! So please review and tell me if you did! If I get good reviews, I may consider writing more sex scenes, but as for now, this is it. I think I got it out of my system.... =P**


End file.
